Clean Up in the Produce Aisle
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: Struggling to fill his solitary hours, Jasper decides to play a little game at the grocery store, but who will be the winner?


**Cleanup in the Produce Aisle**

**Word Count: 4,494**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Summary: Struggling to fill his solitary hours, Jasper decides to play a little game at the grocery store, but who will be the winner?**

* * *

As I aimlessly perused the aisles of the grocery store in New Hampshire, I pondered the ridiculousness of being here. Why was I in a grocery store? It's not like I was going to EAT anything here, well… at least not anything that was on sale, although the woman in the freezer section looked like she might have a price. Going on the lust and desperation rolling off her and directed at me, I wouldn't imagine her price would be very high, although I doubt that she and I had the same things in mind.

Yes, I was lonely since that she-bitch had left me, but some 30-year-old desperate woman was not what I had in mind. I continued wandering about the store, thinking about buying soap and shampoo, wondering what I was doing with myself, when suddenly I was hit with a wave of shock, followed by sexual frustration. I leaned my head around the edge of the aisle and identified a short brunette woman in the produce aisle as the source of this overwhelming feeling. I careful looked at the woman as she glared at a display of oranges. Strange, she cycled through her emotions so rapidly, but I could swear I felt simultaneous surges of both rage and lust emanating from her petite form. Oranges, really? Huh…I looked closer and noticed the display labelled them as blood oranges. I wonder what caused about those fruits caused such an array of emotions from her.

I decided to have some fun. My family always disapproved of me using my gifts to play with people, but they weren't here now were they. My lovely wife, had thrown me out of the family after that unfortunate incident at my supposed brother's girlfriend's birthday party. She said that I was too weak, that I couldn't be trusted, and that I was hurting the family. Fucking bitch. How would you feel if you were battling not only your own blood lust, but that of your entire family, including feeling the intensity of my brother's reaction to his singer. Yeah, I wasn't proud of myself, but I knew I would have stopped myself. But no, fucking Doucheward had to go and overreact, throwing the poor girl into a pile of glass plates. Asshole.

I could feel my irritation reflected in the emotions of those around me, shit, I must be projecting again. I swiftly reined in my emotions, calming myself down so that I could concentrate on the task at hand. I caught sight of the petite brunette again, reaching out for her emotions. Good, she was still frustrated, horny, and sad. Why would such a pretty girl be so sad? Well, maybe I can help you out there a little bit darlin'.

I couldn't see her face clearly, but she had a perfect figure – short and thin, but with delicious curves. She looked very fragile, almost broken, but by the way she carried herself, you could see she had a great inner strength. I had this strange feeling that I knew her from somewhere, but shook it off. I don't make a habit of becoming friendly with humans, so I must have just seen her in passing before. She definitely had the type of body that I would remember; she was gorgeous, but unassuming. Dressed simply in a short flowing white skirt and a deep green tank top, long brown hair flowing down her back to her waist, she wasn't flaunting her beauty like so many women do, but it shone through. I couldn't understand why a girl this stunning would be feeling so sexually frustrated, but perhaps I could do something about that. I knew what I had in mind was wrong, but I figured I deserved some fun.

Snickering to myself, I sent a small wave of mischief in her direction as I ducked back around the corner, pretending to busy myself comparing and contrasting different brands of band-aids. Oh the irony. I tentatively reached out with my gift and sent her a small wave of lust. I heard a gasp and heard her heart rate increasing.

Wonder, curiosity, and a hint of irritation joined in her emotional state, pushing the sadness away. Good, poor girl is clearly having a bad enough time, let's give her something to be happy about. I peeked around the corner again and saw her picking up a few peaches, squeezing them gently, I suppose, to test their ripeness. I sent her a wave of lust accompanied by a wave of hunger.

I heard her moan, and watched as she fondled the peaches, slowly bringing one up to her face and rubbing it against her cheek. She inhaled deeply, seeming to savour their scent as I carefully increased the intensity of the hunger and lust which I was sending at her. I watched, captivated as her lips slowly closed around the fruit and she took a bite. Juices dribbled down her chin, and I resisted the sudden urge to walk over and lick the sickly sweet smelling liquid off of her as it dribbled down her neck. I knew it would taste disgusting, no matter what it smelt like; human food always tasted like cardboard.

My eyes followed the trail of juice down her neck and I felt my pants tighten as her throat bobbed slightly, swallowing the fruit. Hmm, I had better keep focused; I don't normally feel the emotions I send to others so strongly.

Embarrassment washed over her as she realised what she was doing, her skin flushing a delicious shade of pink as blood rushed to her skin. I wonder how far that blush goes, I wondered, trying to subtly palm my swiftly growing erection. I frowned to myself, willing my own excitement to die down so I could properly focus on what I was doing. Picking up a box of name brand band-aids, I slowly made my way down the aisle, focussing further on the emotions emanating from the brunette.

When I felt embarrassment and frustration battling each other for dominance, I decided it was time to push the game a little further. Picking up a magazine and half-heartedly flipping through it, I sent her another wave of lust as she continued through the fruit section. Her heart rate picked up again, and her breath started coming out in short gasps. She was holding onto the handle of her shopping cart tightly, as if she needed it to keep her upright. I smirked to myself as I stared at her profile, I could make out her nipples tightening through the thin fabric of her shirt. No bra, naughty little girl.

I looked down at my magazine again, frowning at the airbrushed women gracing the pages of the car magazine I had picked up. Why this was the ideal of beauty I would never understand; the frustrated brunette was clearly more gorgeous than any of these plastic bimbos. Disgusted, I threw the magazine into my cart and moved on toward the meat counter.

Ugh, I know I eat from live animals, but something about raw meat just grosses me out.

I pretended to stare at the different cuts of meat as I glanced at the brunette from the corner of my eye. She was standing in front of a large display of bananas now, and I could smell her arousal now, wafting towards me. God, that smelled delicious; I wonder what it would taste like.

I sent another wave of lust at her, struggling to control my fantasies of burying my face between her legs and devouring her. I may have overdone it this time, as she actually moaned out loud as she bent across the display, reaching for a ripe looking bunch of bananas. From this vantage point, I could almost see her luscious ass peeking out from beneath her skirt. I silently willed her to reach just a little further. I wanted to see what kind of underwear would be hiding underneath that innocent looking little skirt.

Control yourself now. I began mentally berating myself, I was clearly getting too into my little game and I began wondering if I should stop. That thought flew out the window however when I saw her gripping a banana firmly in her hand. She ripped it off the bunch and began running her hand up and down its length, squeezing it gently. Surely that is not how a human normally tests bananas for ripeness. Isn't it supposed to be about the colour or the … ughh…. I lost my train of thought again as she slowly began peeling back the skin. I felt her lust spike without my influence as she slowly brought it to her mouth and ran her tongue around the tip.

I also felt another emotion that it seems she was struggling to hide. Amusement. Hmm...does my little vixen enjoy making a public display of herself? Well, let's see what we can do about that. I swiftly moved myself from the meat counter and made my way over to the bakery as I intensified the level of lust I was directing at her. Another wave of her scent hit me as I could almost picture the juices rolling down her thighs. Something about her scent bothered me; it seemed familiar, but also different. There was a very familiar undercurrent to her scent that was smothered by the smell of cherry blossoms, but mixed in with it was another sickly sweet and eerily familiar scent that I also couldn't place. I was now certain I must have seen her before about town, but something tugged at the corner of my memory which made me wonder what I was missing. All of this was of course overpowered by the strength of her arousal which was nearly suffocating me, but oh what a way to go.

I've been in New Hampshire for three years now, attending Dartmouth for American History classes. I wasn't sure what to do with myself after I left the Cullens, so I struck off on my own, deciding to pursue one of my passions and re-immerse myself in the rich history of America, most of which I had lived through. The Civil War classes were always my favourite, instilling in me a sense of pride that I had been involved in something so important to American history, as well as providing me many laughs at the inaccuracy of many of the accounts of the war. I began to think back on my days as a soldier in the Confederate army and a strong sense of pride surged through my body. My wife, ex-wife I corrected myself, never understood why having had the opportunity to defend my country was so important to me. I could join any war now and fight without fear, but it was not the same as putting my life on the line when I was so vulnerable. Sure, I felt invincible, riding across the plains, ferrying refugees to safety, but I always knew that it would only take one bullet to end my life. Risking my life for my country was what made me proud, it wouldn't be a risk now.

I became distracted from my rumination by a sense of smugness and pride radiating from the brown-haired goddess. She had moved on, apparently finished with her sinful snack, and was now perusing the vegetables. I pondered the cause of the pride she was radiating, but figured I must have been projecting again. Or, perhaps she had noticed that quite a few of the males in the produce section were now attempting to discretely adjust their pants, much like I had been doing.

Did my little vixen like knowing the effect she had on males? I certainly enjoyed knowing the effect I had on her, even if it wasn't nearly the same. I was merely manipulating her emotions, artificially forcing her to feel joy, or sadness, or lust as I deemed. She, on the other hand, was controlling the lustful thoughts of those around her simply with her actions. Oh god, and her smell. It was so strong the humans must have been able to detect it, but I could no longer sense any embarrassment or nervousness emanating from her. Instead, I found lust, anticipation and still that hint of smugness.

Walking over to the dairy section, I watched her closely as she continued through the vegetables, slowly trailing her fingers over the tomatoes and peppers as if savouring the texture. I realised I was becoming jealous of the way she was caressing their smooth skin, wishing it was her hands dancing across my chest, down my stomach….I felt my own lust flare again and directed it towards her, watching as her steps faltered.

She leaned over and picked a tomato from the display, caressing it as I imagined she would caress my balls. I sent another staggering wave of lust at her and watched as she slowly crushed the tomato in her fist, moaning lightly as the juices dribbled down her hand, along her arm and dripped off her elbow. She leaned over and began licking her fingers, cleaning them off by sucking them into her mouth and releasing them with a light pop. Once her fingers were clean, she slowly licked up the trail of juice on her arm and I nearly came at the sight.

I pushed even more lust at her as I started to palm my crotch again, trying to hide behind my cart while watching her as she pressed her legs together and began squirming. I could only assume she was struggling to create friction, friction I found myself imagining I was providing. Struggling to control myself, I randomly selected items off the shelf, putting them in my cart.

My fantasies were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing from the purse in front of her on her cart. I heard the beginning strains of Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy playing and I swear I nearly burst out of my pants. Fuck this woman was killing me. Here I was just trying to have a little fun while stocking up on shampoo and wasting some time, and instead I found myself with a cart full of band-aids, magazines, steak and… whipped cream? Oh, and lets not forget the raging hard-on. Well this is certainly a much better way to spend a Saturday afternoon than I had originally anticipated – video games and hunting.

I heard her answer the phone breathlessly.

"Hi Petey" she giggled. Petey? Who was this, her boyfriend? Clearly he wasn't much of a man with all the frustration she had been feeling. I smirked to myself thinking I had satisfied her more without even touching her than this boyfriend was capable of.

I felt a brief flare of jealousy at the though of some other man pleasuring her, but swiftly stifled it as I heard her breathing hitch and her curiosity spike. Fuck, I must be projecting again. What is wrong with me?

She paused, clearly listening to something that this Petey was saying to her. "Oh nothing, just grocery shopping. I'd pick you out something, but I'm not sure they cater to your diet at the Safeway." So her boyfriend was some sort of vegan or fruitarian pansy (shut up, you try spending decades pretending to eat human food and coming up with excuses to avoid it whenever possible and not know this kind of retarded shit). No wonder he couldn't satisfy her, fucker doesn't even eat like a man. I felt another surge of jealousy spike as she laughed into the phone at something the fucker was saying to her.

Where the fuck did that come from?

"Oh Petey, the weirdest thing happened. I think I saw your cousin here…. I know right? I thought the whole family was still in Alaska?" A surge of irritation shot through her as she mentioned this family. Hmm.. can't have her getting all wound up, well, at least not that kind of wound up. I slowly walked further down the dairy section towards the frozen foods, sending her another wave of lust as I continued listening to her phone conversation. She couldn't see me from where I was, but I could see as she idly picked up a cucumber and started running her finger around the tip.

"Mmmhm… yeah.. no, yeah I'll stop by after I'm done shopping…" I sent another wave of lust at her as she formed a ring with her thumb and forefinger, circling the shaft of the cucumber and began stroking the length. Oh fuck, she's trying to kill me. Damn vixen has no idea what she's doing to me and every other male in this store, warm blooded or not. Or does she?

"Yeah, I picked it up, but I don't know why the fuck you asked for it, I know you use that stupid girly soap…. Yes I know, it makes you feel pretty… Yeah I get it, wise ass motherfucker, although I don't know why you're being so cryptic about fucking soap."

She whimpered and rubbed her legs together again as I increased the lust I was sending her.

"No I don't think so. Really? Yeah, I'm sure it's him. Don't be a smartass you dumb fucker."

She brought the cucumber up closer to her face and inhaled, running the length of the cucumber under her nose as if savouring the scent. She began rubbing her neck with the cucumber, then running it across her chest, breathing heavily.

"Yeah Pete, it does smell familiar… Stop being such a fucking perv…I…fuck whatever." I sent her another, more concentrated wave of lust. I wanted her off that fucking phone. I was getting extremely jealous of whoever that Petey guy was, this brunette goddess was MINE.

I growled, overpowered by the sense of possession I had for this woman. Fuck, I was just supposed to be playing a game with some chick in a grocery store and now she had me wrapped around her fucking finger. She didn't even know I was here. I sent out a wave of lust mingled with possession and found myself moaning along with her as she stuttered and dropped the cucumber.

"Fuck Pete I…I gotta go...fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkk…" She dropped her phone back into her purse and blatantly palmed her tit, moaning and shivering. I sent her a wave of euphoria to bring her over the edge as I nearly came myself. I could smell her, hear her, fuck, I could nearly taste her on my tongue as she shook from the strength of her orgasm that I had given to her, right in the middle of the produce aisle.

I found myself growling at the sight and quickly turned around to the freezer aisle. I opened the door and leaned in, pretending to inspect the selection of popsicles. I know I'm a vampire, and I don't actually feel hot or cold, but right now, I felt hot all over, and if I could sweat, I know I would be drenched. My erection was becoming painful, and I was hoping the cool air from the freezer would help calm it down. I desperately needed a release and this was clearly not the right place. Fuck, I didn't expect my little game to backfire on me.

I felt like the cold air was finally having its intended effect when I felt a warm hand slide around my waist and reach down to my grip my length firmly. I startled, shocked at the boldness of this move, and before I could turn around to identify my…attacker, I heard her voice.

"You know, Cowboy, you could have just said hello." I heard the voice of my mystery vixen purr into my ear as she pressed herself up against my back. She slowly stroked her hand up and down my length as she pressed her breasts into my back. I could feel her nipples pebbling from my cold hard skin and it felt so wonderful, so warm. I shivered at the sensation as she ran her thumb over the tip of my still-clothed erection.

I became so lost in the sensation of being surrounded by her warmth that I didn't even think to question how she knew it was me. Suddenly her hand disappeared from my crotch as she reached out and picked up a box of assorted popsicles.

"As much fun as I have had in the produce aisle, I've always wanted to try my hand playing with something cold and hard," she breathed into my ear as she leaned away. She brushed up against me as she emphasized the word _hand_. I took an unnecessary breath, trying to settle my sudden nerves as I heard a quiet thud. Presumably, she had dropped her popsicles into her cart and was waiting for a response from me, but I was still frozen in my spot, mouth hanging open, too stunned for action. Who was this creature, I had to know, and I had to know what she knew.

Spurred into motion by my plan of action, I spun around only to stop dead again as I finally saw the face of my beautiful brunette. Oh god, it couldn't be.

"B…. Bella?"

"Took you long enough, Cowboy, and here I thought you knew all along. Or do you just enjoy pleasuring random women at the grocery store?"

"I..but...you...but…Yes? No, I mean I didn't know it was you I just…You seemed sad and frustrated and I thought…but I didn't know it was you. And I…but…I mean not just some random woman but …" I started rambling on trying to explain myself as she began to smirk. Her head tilted to the side and one hand resting on her hip, I felt another wave of smugness from her.

"Jesus Jasper, I thought vampires were supposed to be fast. You ok? You seem a little slow on the uptake today."

"But you...how did you know?" I was still struggling to understand what was going on, that my brunette vixen was my brother's ex-girlfriend, the one I had nearly killed in a fit of bloodlust all those years ago. And here she was standing in front of me, with no fear whatsoever.

She smirked at me, a twinkle in her eye. "Jesus, Jasper. Do you think I normally get that horny in the produce aisle? Much less have loud public orgasms while molesting innocent cucumbers? Not that I'm complaining of course, good God I needed that." She paused and looked at me strangely.

"But what exactly are you doing here? I was under the impression that the Cullens were in Alaska? I'm sure Edward and Alice would be less than impressed about your little display back there. In fact, why isn't the all-seeing little pixie here now? I'm sure she would have seen your dastardly plan and swooped in to disapprove."

I nervously ran my hand across the back of my neck, scratching lightly. "I uhh…yeah... I'm not exactly with the Cullens anymore, they kind of...ahh...gave me the boot after… well…_The Bella-Birthday-Snack_ _incident_." She frowned slightly. Shit. I shouldn't have brought that up, now she was going to remember that she was supposed to be terrified of me, and that I tried to kill her.

Instead, she shocked the shit out of me by bursting out laughing. "_The Bella-Birthday-Snack incident_? Really? I get a paper cut, and Doucheward throws me into a table, resulting in me being surrounded by a family of hungry blood thirsty vampires and you call it the _Bella-Birthday-Snack incident_? That's fucking priceless. I'll have to tell Petey about this one."

Wait WHAT? She's not running away scared? She's laughing? And who the fuck is this Petey and why would she tell him about this…

"Wait, who is this Petey and what the fuck exactly are you telling him? Bella, you know you can't just…"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Ok, this is so none of your business. I haven't told Petey anything for you to worry your dirty little head about and … well you'll understand when you meet him." She looked over my shoulder for a second deep in thought and then smirked. "Fuck me, of course he would. I believe you are supposed to be the Dark Temptation he sent me to the store to pick up. Creepy ass motherfucker always sees this shit coming."

I stared at her in confusion as she leaned over and picked up a bottle of Axe body soap, Dark Temptation. Huh… Wait who exactly was this Petey and why…

"I can see you over-thinking things over there killer, so lets blow this joint. I'm hungry and it seems like you've got a whole cart full of goodies for us to play with." She winked at me wickedly and sent me a wave of mischievousness and lust.

"Well, I could think of a few things to do with this whipped cream…" she trailed off, looking up at me from under her lashes. She continued rummaging around in my cart and came up with a questioning look on her face. "Band-Aids? What the fuck?"

"I…uhh…" I trailed off, having no idea how to explain that I had been so busy staring at her nipples that I had no idea what I had put in my cart.

"Bad boy, you were watching me weren't you? Hiding behind the aisles, pretending to shop while you pleasured me from a distance?" She laughed, pushing her cart towards the checkout aisles.

"Come on, Cowboy, what are you waiting for?"

I stood there staring after her. This was Edward's Bella. What the fuck…and she's…. oh god, she just knocked over some magazines with her cart. Oh god. Please pick them up. Please pick them up. Please….

Oh. Fuck. Me. She bent over to pick up the magazines, flashing me a delicious view of her ass in the process. God, I just want to sink my teeth into that ass. As I stood there staring unabashedly, she looked over at me and winked. She fucking winked, then wiggled her ass in the air before standing up and placing the magazines back in their rack.

I raced over to her, trying to slow myself down to human speed and probably failing miserably. A growl built deep in my chest as I came up behind her and ground my erection into her ass. Towering over her, I looked down, taking in an eyeful of her delicious breasts.

"Teasing me Miss Swan? I think I'm going to have to show you exactly what I can do to you with something cold and hard."

She gulped nervously, hitting me hard with another wave of arousal as I reached across and picked up the box of popsicles.

"Hmm… these will definitely be coming into play," I whispered in her ear as I dropped them into my cart.


End file.
